Gods, I love you
by Joeysgizmo
Summary: A few chapter on Hiccstrid, because clearly I can't get over them at the moment. This is a modern fic with no dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Pov

"Astrid? Astrid, sweetie, come on" Hiccup said helping the sleeping girl to her feet.

"I was just resting my eyes" she murmured tiredly. "I know, it's okay, come on" Hiccup said soothingly to her, as he gathered the books splayed out around where she sat and put them in her backpack. He gently helped her get her arms through the loops of the pack before He wrapped one of her arms over his shoulder as he helped her to her feet. He brought her out of the small doorway and into the were taking a few college classes together and poor Astrid had overworked herself to the extreme. She had taken on far too much between classes and work and everything else. Hiccup half dragged her to the next class, trying to get her to wake up more as they walked. He led her down the hall to their next class. He knew that doorway was her favorite study spot, and he knew to leave her alone when she was sitting in the nook, but he hadn't expected her to fall asleep. Luckily her nook was off the hall and he could peer in on his way to class. I guided her down the hall towards our next class that was currently empty.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled as she seemed to shake herself awake. "Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

"You picked my books and woke me up and you shouldn't have to do that" She murmured, her brow creased as she spoke. She didn't seem to notice the blond strand that had fallen loose from it's tight braid. I brushed it out of her bright blue eyes.

"It's perfectly okay to let me help you from time to time, I promise" I assured her. She leaned her head into my touch. "Mmmkay" She murmured, relaxing a little, maybe a little too much.

"Wake up hun" I said. "I am!" she protested forcing her eyes open. I gave her a look.

"Okay, now I am" She admitted. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go get us some seats and I will get some coffee" I compromised with her half asleep brain. She nodded deliriously and wandered into class while I made a pit-stop at the schools coffee shop. I just got two caramel lattes, and I walked back to class. I got there just before it started luckily. I slipped into the seat next to Astrid and passed her the coffee. She sipped it gratefully, and it seemed to perk her up almost instantaneously. She shuddered at the taste, but was awake. You would never originally think Astrid would be a great student, but she was studying to be in the FBI, while I was studying to be a Forensic Scientist. That was why we had a lot of classes together. She was really motivated and tough with most people. I was the only one who knew that those were really walls. She is actually a very sweet and sensitive when she has to be. I smiled at the thought, sneaking my right hand under the table to entrap her left hand. She didn't look up from her notes, but she squeezed my hand under the table. Luckily I was left handed, we learned early on that we could hold hands and take notes at the same time.

Just then our Military intelligence teacher walked in. I stroked Astrid's hand gently to zone her back in. She gave a small start before glancing at the teacher. She shook her head a little before turning back to her dated paper to take notes. I ran my thumb over the back of her hand throughout the class period, knowing that it would keep her awake. She squeezed my hand a few times as a thank you. Astrid usually took excessively neat notes, it was very easy to understand most of her notes, I would know; I had to borrow them a few times. That's how I discovered just how tired she was, her notes were splayed in an untidy scrawl. She also did not raise her hand once the entire class. I knew she had been a little sick this week, but she made it out to be "Just a cough" I was thinking this was a lot more than that. The teacher finally dismissed us. We packed away our books before standing up. The second Astrid was upright she began to stumble a little bit as if she were dizzy. "Astrid?" I asked concerned grabbing her by the elbows to steady her.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid Pov

I packed away my books glad that class was finally over. I shoved them haphazardly into my backpack before zipping it and straightening up. The second I stood up a dizzy spell washed over me. I almost toppled over before Hiccup caught me by the elbows. He gently pulled me upright. "Easy there" He muttered. I nodded tiredly.

"Come on" He urged pulling me away from the table and out the door. I gripped tightly onto his arm, but followed him. He guided me straight out to the car and helped me into the passenger seat. I didn't protest as he got into the driver's seat. He rested his arm on the console in the middle, of which I immediately used as a pillow. I felt his soft chuckle reverberate through his arm. I didn't look up, but planted a small kiss on his forearm before nestling back into him. He reached over and pushed my bangs out of my eyes before starting the car. I was almost asleep when the car jerked. I shot up, fully awake. I watched carefully out the window as Hiccup began jerking the car into a moving position.

"I'm sorry!" He groaned, trying his best to keep the car steady. Hiccup could be a good driver, if it were not for his prosthetic leg. He had lost it when he served in the military a few years back. You usually wouldn't know he had a prosthetic unless you drove with him. He couldn't feel it when he touched the pedals so it tended to jerk a bit before he figured out what he was doing. I gripped his right hand tightly as he drove, not sure if I was afraid. He had never crashed or anything, he was plenty safe on the road, just jerky. He drove keeping me drowsy but awake until we got home. I coughed and wheezed a little like I had been doing all day. My throat burned, and my head was pounding. I sighed and tried to ignore the fatigue in my muscles. Hiccup finished the short drive home and pulled to a gut wrenching stop in front of our house. I sighed again and rested my head against the seat. My right hand automatically came to a rest on my left upper arm. Hiccup came around to my seat and gently lifted me into his arms out of the car into the winter air.

"Put me down, you'll slip on the ice" I murmured to him. He looked like he wanted to protest, but then his prosthetic hit a patch of ice and he stumbled. He was pretty balanced, but he couldn't feel it when he hit ice either. He gently set me down and we leaned on each other as we stumbled into the house. I had my hand on my arm again. Hiccup gave me a small smile as he gently moved the two away from each other.

"You're sick, aren't you?" He asked me. I shook my pounding head. He gave me a look and moved my hand away from my arm again. He held my hand a closer to my face almost as if it were proof.

"You're either nervous, anxious, uncomfortable, or sick" He said give the hand a small shake for emphasis. I couldn't help it, I chuckled. A look of confusion crossed Hiccups face.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that I didn't know you noticed things like that" I murmured blushing and replacing my hand again. Hiccup chuckled blushing a little himself and bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

"I notice a lot of things about you" He said. I smiled at him, before I broke out in another coughing fit. I heard him sigh and felt his arm wrap around my waist again. I tried to wave him off, but he just took my hand in his. I sighed in defeat and collapsed against him. He sighed again. I knew he was worried because of how easily I gave in to the exhaustion. I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but it came out more like a grimace. His arm tightened steadily around me. He led me up the rickety stairs and into our bedroom. He laid me gently in the bed.

I sighed tiredly and glanced up at him with bleary eyes.

"Water" I mumbled, feeling worse very quickly. Hiccup took one look at me and seemed to notice something. He touched the bags under my eyes and the paleness of my face.

"I'll be right back" He murmured soothingly. I moaned quietly. He moved away and grabbed me some water. He brought it back to me, and put his arm behind my back to help me sit up. He held the cup to my lips. I didn't try to protest about his help because honestly I was just grateful I didn't have to lift the heavy looking cup. He let me drink until I moved my head slightly away before replacing the cup on the nightstand. He gently laid me back down and I closed my eyes. He ran his hand soothingly through my hair and I sighed content. He sat next to me and I laid my head in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccups Pov

I was running my hand absentmindedly through Astrids soft hair, when she moved her head to my lap. It seemed to take a bit of effort but I felt myself smile. I loved the little touches she gave to me, the ones that told me she trusted and loved me. I knew she didn't show many people they existed at all, but in quiet moments like this when we are alone she lets me see them. I continue running my fingers through her hair with my left hand as I reach down to grab my backpack. She needed to sleep, but I could study. I pulled out the homework from todays classes and began working, switching hands with Astrid so I could write. I also pulled out some of my engineering homework. I minored in engineering and majored in Forensics. I loved both jobs and even had a few inventions planned.

I studied my books for a few hours while I let Astrid rest in my lap, trying my best not to lay my notepad on top of her head, but failing in the end. I knew she would laugh about it later, and it didn't seem to wake her up so I stopped worrying about it. I mumbled quietly to the sleeping Astrid while I worked. She smiled when I did this, often she would wake up and tell me she had dreams about us when I talked to her. I explained inventions to her and went over a few notes as well. Astrid is the lightest sleeper in the world, unless she is sick in which case she is nearly impossible to wake up. She is weird like that. Gods I love her.

Astrid slept for a few hours. I had just finished all my Calculus homework when I felt her begin to stir. She reached up and took the notebook off the top of her head smirking at me from underneath it.

"You make a great table" I teased. She chuckled. She reached over and took my right hand before kissing the back of it and holding it to her cheek. I smiled down at her.

"Feeling better? I asked. She groaned.

"I was, thanks for reminding me" I chuckled a little bit.

"Shh, just rest" I murmured to her, stroking her cheek gently. She curled into my touch.

"Mmm" She sighed contentedly. I chuckled again. "I love you" She mumbled. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Love you too" I watched a beautiful smile break out on her face in response to my words. It was lost in a coughing fit a second later.

I helped her sit up and rubbed her back as she coughed and wheezed. When she finally managed to properly catch her breath she collapsed against the headboard a leaned her head on my shoulder. I let my arm snake around her waist.

"Lets get some food in you" I said decidedly. She just nodded in response. I kept my arm around her waist as I helped her up. Guiding her small form into the kitchen. I allowed her to lay on the couch while I grabbed some ramen noodles out of the cabinet. I put the noodles and water in a pan and let it heat up while walking back to Astrid.

"I notice a lot of things about you" He said. I smiled at him, before I broke out in another coughing fit. I heard him sigh and felt his arm wrap around my waist again. I tried to wave him off, but he just took my hand in his. I sighed in defeat and collapsed against him. He sighed again. I knew he was worried because of how easily I gave in to the exhaustion. I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but it came out more like a grimace. His arm tightened steadily around me. He led me up the rickety stairs and into our bedroom. He laid me gently in the bed.

I sighed tiredly and glanced up at him with bleary eyes.

"Water" I mumbled, feeling worse very quickly. Hiccup took one look at me and seemed to notice something. He touched the bags under my eyes and the paleness of my face.

"I'll be right back" He murmured soothingly. I moaned quietly. He moved away and grabbed me some water. He brought it back to me, and put his arm behind my back to help me sit up. He held the cup to my lips. I didn't try to protest about his help because honestly I was just grateful I didn't have to lift the heavy looking cup. He let me drink until I moved my head slightly away before replacing the cup on the nightstand. He gently laid me back down and I closed my eyes. He ran his hand soothingly through my hair and I sighed content. He sat next to me and I laid my head in his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys. I'm considering posting more chapters on this series but I'm not sure yet. If you would like to see more, review and let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also I love writing Hiccstrid but am running low on ideas. I'm good at these hurt/comfort fics if anyone has more suggestions I would be open to ideas. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Astrid Pov

I watched Hiccup start food and make his way back to me. I collected enough energy to sit up. He sat down next to me, and gathered me into his arms. I nestled closer to him. He fidgeted a little next to me. I sat up and looked into his eyes seeing a little pain inside of them. I knew the most common cause of that look.

I glanced at his prosthetic. He had been wearing it all day at school, and it didn't look like he took it off to study either. I carefully watched his face as I reached down and gently prodded the area just above the stump. He tensed, but kept a straight face. I gently trailed my fingers a little lower and he flinched. I sighed before slipping out from his arms and collapsing my weary body onto the floor by his feet-or foot. He watched me suspiciously as I began to remove the prosthetic.

"Astrid" He sighed "it's fine" He tried to assure me. I ignored him and took the prosthetic off the stump. His leg was a little bit more inflamed than usual. I gently rested my hands on the stump. He flinched a little bit more violently.

"Hiccup" It was my turn to sigh. "Have you taken it off at all today?" I asked him. He looked at me guiltily and shook his head. I sighed again and ghosted my finger across the sore skin. He tensed for a moment knowing what I was going to do. I began to gently massage the stump. He hissed for a minute.

"I'm sorry" I murmured. He just clenched his eyes before going limp with relief. I hated the cause, but I loved that second reaction. He would just melt into my hands. I knew I was the only one he allowed to see the stump, much less touch it. He let me fight pain for him. I loved how much he trusted me. I waited until he was completely relaxed before I kissed his knee and moved away to make his prosthetic more comfortable.

"You're incredible" He murmured. I smiled over my shoulder at him.

I walked wearily over to a small chest and grabbed a bit more soft cloth to place in the top of the prosthetic. He got up off the couch and hopped over to the stove while I worked. He could manage rather well even without the prosthetic. I replaced the prosthetic by his usual chair as he dished out soup. I walked over to him to take the liquid from his hands before he attempted hop over to the table and burned himself. He gave me a grateful look before moving over to grab each of us a spoon. I set the bowls down as he took up residence in his usual seat.

I sighed contentedly, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I got him staring as I did so.

"What?" I asked, teasing him a little. He didn't stop staring. "Nothing, your just beautiful" He explained smoothly. I smiled and blushed. He finally stopped staring and turned back to his food.

"Thanks for taking care of me" I murmured shooting him a shy smile. He grinned happily back at me.

"Anytime" He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before we dug into our warm soup. He was my perfect Fiance. Gods I loved him.


End file.
